For the life of an Elf
by Kiz-bubby
Summary: Please Read! Legolas and Anwacala are from different worlds but fate bring them together. Ok I know This has been done before, but it took me ages to re-do from my crap version so PLEASE R&R!11


**For the Life of an Elf**  
**A/N:-**Hey I'm really sorry that this has taken so long to be put back up. I went through a rough patch and then I was hit with so much constructive criticism at once that it hurt. Any way I have taken it all in or at least as much as I could and it has resulted in the following chapter.

**Disclaimer:-** I assure you that I do not own the lotr characters. I only own the plot of this story. Any ways read & review.

CHAPTER 1  
  
"Mother Haryalië is going on about Haldir again." Said Anwacala as she looked over at her older sister Haryalië. Haryalië had long dark brown hair, Eyes that were brown from one angle and from another they were green. She was smart and really pretty.  
  
"My dear sweet Anwacala, once you find that certain person, you will do exactly the same thing, driving Haryalië mad. But for now I think you should concentrate on your studies like a good girl," Said Lintalómë stroking Anwacala's hair.  
  
Anwacala started to pout. "Mother" she said, "I have finished all my major tests. I don't have to study any more" Anwacala pouted "The reason that I'm still a single elf is because I'm ugly."

  
"No your not sis, when I found Haldir I was way uglier then you. You're pretty. The reason you haven't found 'Mr Right Elf Lord' is because you're shy. I could help you out if you want. I could teacher the trick of the trade. The way I got Haldir" Haryalië added quickly seeing her sisters puzzled reaction.  
  
"Your sister is right Anwacala. You are pretty, even prettier then Arwen. Said Lintalómë.

  
"Mum you have to say that you're a mother. Besides I don't like any one in the woods except for… well never mind. My point is Mirkwood is full of ugly Elvin lords bar the one I like and I wish I didn't live here" said Anwacala starting to get a bit worked up.

Haryalië had a grin on her face. "Anwacala as a crush on someone" said Haryalië " Who is it? Anyone I know of? Who am I kidding; if he lives in Mirkwood of course I know of him chances are I have been out with him. Who could it be? Now who is the best looking that I've been out with? Is it Ambarcalima? Oh he was a good kisser. Or is it whats-his name um…Cencoa? Or is it.. I know. It's prince Legolas isn't it?" Anwacala stared at her feet. Haryalië started cooing "Cally likes Leggy, Cally likes Leggy."

"Oh shut up will you. I've had enough. You always do things the way you want," Yelled Anwacala. "Nothing gets done other people's way. If I like someone it's none of your business. So what if I like him I can do without my own sister mocking me when everyone else at school does. I'm Sick of it. I'm sick of it all" at that Point Anwacala, snapped. She fell to the floor in tears. She couldn't help herself she couldn't stop crying.  
  
~;~ Meanwhile in the Castle of Mirkwood. ~;~  
  
Prince Legolas of the Woodland Realm Of Mirkwood was fuming after having a fight with his father, King Thranduil. They had been discussing the Upcoming Woodland Ball. Legolas having no one to take decided that he would go as a single Elvin Lord and who knows he might return a taken man. But Thranduil was furious. He wouldn't have his son going to a ball single. He had arranged for his son to go with Hrívënis, A teacher from a local high school. The Problem with this was that it was the high school that Legolas had gone to. She had bee his teacher for two years straight. She was cold as ice and she had been his teacher. GROSS had been his only thought. Legolas needed his privacy. He needed a life away from the castle of Mirkwood.

Anyway what right did his father have to intrude on him like this? To take his mind off his father, he decided to choose what he was to wear to the Woodland Ball. After all it was only tomorrow night. "Now what should I wear?" thought Legolas to himself. But apparently his thoughts were not his own because right at that moment a spoilt, stuck up Arwen walked in. 

"Legless you should know that the only thing that you look good in is that blue suit you wore when Foddo woke up after destroying the ring. Oh I'm glad he did. I almost died and if I did, daddy would have been very angry at Him because my fate was tied to the fate of the ring" said Arwen.

"Arwen will you give it up on the fact that you almost 'died'. Personally I wouldn't have minded. How long are you staying here in Mirkwood anyway?" said Legolas.

"Until Rivendell is finished being fumigated. Oh and I cant wait to get back home, to sleep in my own bed once more is what I long for. These beds in Mirkwood are hard as stone" said Arwen sticking her nose in the air

"They are supposed to be hard in the castle. It helps with good posture. If you want a soft bed go sleep with the people down in the village. I know of one family who would LOOOOVVEE to have you stay with them.*cough* not *cough*.

"Oh, How could you Legolas betray your own cousin like that, I mean," said Arwen.

"Arwen, we are not cousins. If we were relatives, the blood would have to be running pretty thin. Now if you don't mind, I would like to be on my own. That means keep out of my thoughts or you'll be sorry" said Legolas.

"Fine," said Arwen storming out. "How could he know if I was reading his thoughts?" thought Arwen. She decide to just take a little peek at what he was thinking.

"AAARRGGGHHHHHHHH… SPIDERS I HATE SPIDERS"……….

Legolas was on the floor with laughter. He had known for years that Arwen's worst fear was spiders, but he had no way of using it… that was so perfect.

**A/N:- **So what do you think? Please review me I need to know what you think.

Lots-a-luv

~*~Kiz~*~


End file.
